Justice League/The Avengers/Kamen Rider crossover film
Heroes United! is a upcoming movie coming in 2020 Plot The Justice League, Avengers and Kamen Riders team up when they come across Manhatten when Lex Luthor and other supervillains from DC Universe team up with the Avengers worst enemies, Kyodain. Marvel *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Mark Ruffalo as Dr.Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Eliza Dushku as Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Adrianne Palicki as Barbara"Bobbi"Morse/Mockingbird *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S/Vision *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T`Challa/Black Panther *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evageline Lily as Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saladana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Vin Diesel as Groot *Natalie Dormer as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Garrett Hedlund as Richard Rider/Nova *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Anna Paquin as Rogue *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Lana Condor as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Andre Tricoteux as Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Olivia Munn as Betsy Baddock/Psylocke *Omar Sy as Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Bobo Stewart as James Proudstar/Warpath *Fan Bingbing as Clarice Ferguston/Blink *Adam Canto as Roberto DaCosta/Sunspot *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Charile Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Alain Moussi as Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Elodie Yung as Elektra Natchios﻿ *Rachael Taylor as Patsy Walker/Hellcat *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/The Punisher﻿ *Ashley Greene as Rachel Leighton/Diamondback﻿ *Miles Teller as Reed Richards/Mr.Fantastic *Kate Mara as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Michael B. Jordan as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Jaime Bell as Ben Grimm/The Thing *Billy Crudup as Silver Surfer *Sebastian Stan as James Barnes/The Winter Soldier *Liam Hemsworth as Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Sliver Sablinova/Sliver Sable *Mandy Moore as Namorita *Lyndsy Fonseca as Cassandra Lang/Stature *Terry Crews as Ty Johnson/Cloak *Annalynne McCord as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Dianna Argon as Valkyrie *Kyle Gallner as Robbie Baldwin/Penace *Mandy Moore as Namorita *Vanessa Hudgens as Anya Corzen/Arana *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Cameron Diaz as Megan Gwynn/Pixie DC *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gal Gadot as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Taylor Kitsch as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Falk Hentschel as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/Atom *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary *Lucas Grabeel as Connor Kent/Superboy *Melissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Supergirl *J.R. Ramirez as Ted Grant/Wildcat *Odette Annable as Zatanna Zatara *Emmett J. Scanlan as Jim Corragin/The Spectre *Oded Fehr] as Kent Nelson/Dr.Fate *Avan Jogia as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Radha Mitchell as Jennifer Lynn Hayden/Jade Scott *Holly Valance as Beatriz Bonilla/Fire *Elisa Cuthbert as Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arsenal *Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy *Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Karl Urban as Vic Sage/The Question *Jessica De Gouw as Helena Kyle/Huntress *Steve R. McQueen as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Emma Watson as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin *Zachary Gordon as Damian Wayne/Robin *Ashley Benson as Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Amber Heard as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Elizabeth Banks as Karen Starr/Power Girl *Freema Agyeman as Mari Jiwe McCabe/Vixen *Tamoh Penikett as Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Lena Headey as Barda Free/Big Barda *Alex Pettyfer as Bart Allen/Impulse *Scott Adkins as Shazam *Tyrese Gibson as John Henry Irons/Steel *Liam Hemsworth as Orion *Jason Dolley as Bart Allen/Kid Flash *Matthew Knight as Gar-Logan/Beast Boy *Elizabeth Gilles as Raven *Colin Ford as CM3 *Logan Henderson as Garth/Tempest *Keil Berglund as Mary Marvel *Vanessa Morgan as Rocket *Jaden Smith as Virgil Hawkins/Static *Franz Drameh as Jax Jackson/Firestorm *Matt Ryan as John Constantine Showa Riders * as Takeshi Hongo/Ichigo * as Hayato Ichimonji/Nigo * as Shiro Kazami/V3 * as Yuki Jolt/Riderman * as Keisuke Jin/X * as Daisuke/Amazon * as Shigeru Jo/Stronger * as Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider * as Kazuya Oki/Super-1 * as Ryo Murasame/ZX * as Kotaro Minami/Black/Black RX * as Shin Kazamatsuri/Shin * as Masaru Aso/ZO * as Kouji Segawa/J Heisei Riders * as Yuusuke Godai/Kuuga * as Shouichi Tsugami/Agito * as Makato Hikawa/G3 * as Ryo Ashihara/Gills * as Shiro Mizuki/G4 * as Shinji Kido/Ryuki * as Ren Akiyama/Knight * as Masashi Sudo/Scissors * as Shuichi Kitaoka/Zolda * as Miyuki Tezuka/Raia * as Jun Shibaura/Gai * as Takeshi Asakura/Ouja * as Satoru Tojo/Tiger * as Mitsuru Sano/Imperer * as Miho Kirishima/Femme * as Itsuro Takamizawa/Verde * as Hirohiko Sato/Ryuga * as Hajime Nakamura/Alternative * as Takumi Inui/Faiz * as Masato Kusaka/Kaixa * as Shuji Mihara/Delta * as Leo/Psyga * as Kazuma Kenzaki/Blade * as Sakuya Tachibana/Garren * as Hajime Aikawa/Chalice * as Mutsuki Kamijou/Leangle * as Junichi Kaito/Glaive * as Shin Magaki/Lance * as Natsumi Miwa/Larc * as Hitoshi Hidaka/Hibiki * as Iori Izumi/Ibuki * as Tohki * as Tomizo Todayama/Todoroki * as Saekae Saeki/Sabaki * as Daisuke Danda/Danki * as Eiki * as Shuki * as Akira/Amaki * as Souji Tendou/Kabuto * as Sou Yaguruma//KickHopper * as Daisuke Kazama/Drake * as Tsurugi Kamishiro/Sasword * as Arata Kagami/Gatack * as Shun Kageyama/PunchHopper * as Issel Kurosaki/Caucasus * as Tetsuki Yamato/Ketaros * as Masato Mishima/TheBee * as Hidenari Oda/Hercus * as Momotaros/Den-O Sword * as Urataros/Den-O Rod * as Kinotaros/Den-O Ax * as Ryutaros/Den-O Gun * as Sieg/Den-O Wing * as Ryotaro Nogami/Den-O Liner * as Yuto Sakurai/Zerones * as Kotaro Nogami/New Den-O * as Wataru Kurenai/Kiva * as Keisuke Nago/Ixa * as Otoya Kurenai/Dark Kiva/Proto-Ixa * as Taiga Nobori/Saga * as Tsukasa Kadoya/Decade * as Daiki Kaito/Diend * as Natsumi Hikari/Kiva-la * and Masaki Suda as Shortaro Hidari/Phillp/Double * as Ryu Terui/Accel * as Sokichi Narumi/Skull * as Katsumi Daido/Eternal * as Eiji Hino/OOO * as Shintaro Goto/Birth * as Akira Date/Proto-Birth * as Michal Minato/Aqua * as Gentaro Kisaragi/Fourze * as Nadeshiko Misaki/Nadeshiko * as Ryusei Sakuta/Meteor * as Haruto Souma/Wizard * as Kyosuke Nitoh/Beast * as Mayu Inamori/Mage * as Yuzuru/Mage * as Masahiro Yamamoto/Mage * as Kota Sakuraba/Gaim * as Kaito Kumon/Baron * as Mitsuzane Kureshima/Ryugen * as Takatora Kureshima/Zangetsu/Zangetsu-Shin * as Hideyasu Jonouchi/Gridon * as Ryoji Hase/Kurokage * as Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Bravo * as Yoko Minato/Malika * as Ryoma Sengoku/Duke * as Lock Dealer Sid/Sigurd * as Zack/Knuckle * as Peko/Kurokage-Shin * as Lapis/Kamuro * as Shinnosuke Tomari/Drive * as Go Shijima/Mach * as Chase/Chaser * as Kyoichiro Kuroi/Sango * as Takeru Tenkuji/Ghost * as Makoto Fukami/Specter Villains *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Daniel-Day Lewis as Brainiac *David Tennant as Edward Nygma/The Riddler *James Spader as Ultron *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Daniel Bruhl as Baron Helmlut/Baron Zemo *Toby Kebbell as Victor Von Doomv/Doom *Charlize Theron as Amora The Enchantress *Nathan Jones as Skurge The Executioner *Tim Roth as Emil Blonskey/The Abombanation *Terrence Howard as Calvin Carr/Chemistro *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer/Crimson Dynamo *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Matt Nable as Ra's Al Ghul *Marion Colltirard as Miranda Tate/Taila Al's Ghul *Michael Shannon as General Zod *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/The Dark Archer *Kelly Hu as China White *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Maggie Grace as Lesile Wills/Livewire *Trica Helfer as Doris Zeul/Giganta *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Michael Jai White as Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Josh Dumahal as John Corben/Metallo *Christopher Eccleston as Malekeith The Accursed *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin *John Simm as Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus *Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/The Rhino *Jared Leto as The Joker *Margot Robbie Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Hayden Christensen as Eddie Brock Jr./Anti-Venom *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery/The Mandarin *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian/Firebrand *Matthew Fox as Flint Marko/Sandman *Rhys Ifans as Dr.Curt Connnors/Lizard *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Jamie Foxx as Max Dillion/Electro *Adam Baldwin as Gardfied Lynns/Firefly *Robin Shou as Sin Tzu *Kathryn Winnick as Barbara Minevra/Cheetah *Tony Todd as Zoom *Mark Strong as Sinstero *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Peyton List as Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Andy Mientus as Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *Liam McIntyre as Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Devon Graye as Axel Walker/Trickster *Jai Courtney as George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter/Cupid *Matt Damon as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Simon Burnett as Gorilla Grodd *Emily Kinney as Brie Larvan/Bug Eyed Bandit *Bridget Regan as Circe *Eric Bana as Ares *Willie Garson as Winslow Schott/Toyman *Edward Norton as Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Stanley Tucci as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Patrick Wilson as Cletus Kassdy/Carnage *Sam Worthington as Herman Schultz/Shocker *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Scott Adkins as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter *Elias Koteas as Miles Warren/The Jackal *Itsuji Itao as Ren Aoi/Fifteen *Ainosuke Kataota as Kogane/Mars *Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc/Batroc The Leaper *Ryuichi Oura as Nobuhiko Tsukikage/Shadow Moon *Kenji Hamada as Poseidon *Takanori Jinnai as Orma/Sorcerer *Rikiya Koyama as Bujin Gaim *Yuji Ayabe as Zoruku Tojo/Lupin Category:Movies